The Lives of The Good and The Wicked
by WickedPhan17
Summary: This includes Elphaba and Glinda, but it also includes Phantom characters and an OC. Have fun, and please review.
1. Trouble

As Elphaba creeped through the night, she protected herself from being seen from anyone. She clung tight to her cloak, wrapping the black leather around her thin frame. Turning a corner, she ducked from several guards. After a few moments, the coast cleared and she slowly got up, making her way back to her original route. Unaware of the guard noticing and following her, she kept her mind on her mission. Elphaba stopped abruptly missing some other guard's view, but soon the one following her grabbed her from behind and clung tightly to her.

A woman, wrapped in a silk black cloak, swiftly pulled out her dagger, killing the guard. Elphaba backed up quickly from the woman and eyed her carefully.

"Who are you?" Elphaba asked still looking her up and down.

The woman simply smiled under her hood. She raised her hand and slid off her hood, letting her dark brown hair cascade down her back and chest. Her smile still etched upon her lips as her ruby red eyes showed hints of amusement.

"I thought you would know who I was Elphaba," The woman chuckled, "I am Akira, cousin to Fiyero."

"That's absurd, Fiyero doesn't have a cousin." Replied Elphaba.

"Actually, he does, he just doesn't talk about me. Nevermind that, we need to protect Glinda." Answered Akira

"Fine, but we will continue this talk later." Elphaba retorted.

Akira sighed and shook her head. She grabbed her hood and pulled it back on.

"When we get inside, shed your cloak, it will only drag you down." Akira said softly.

"All right." Elphaba replied.

Akira moved around silently, checking corners before walking past. Akira took off her cloak and cast it to the side, revealing her athletic body along with the tight leather suit that clung perfectly to her body showing her curves. Elphaba smiled slightly at her figure and pulled off her own cloak, showing her normal dress attire.

Akira grabbed Elphaba and pulled her along remaining silent until they came upon a chamber.

"She is in here." Akira whispered pointing to the door.

"Then lets go in." Replied Elphaba standing up ready to burst through the door, when Akira grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"You fool, there are guards in there." Akira snapped. "We have to go around so we can sneak in."

"Fine." Retorted Elphaba following Akira around the corner into another chamber.

Akira sneaked around, sliding in and out of shadows before opening a door and walking in. Elphaba silently followed suit and when she walked through the door, she saw Glinda in chains against a wall. Her eyes widened as she ran over to her. Glinda looked and smiled at them both.

"So I see you helped Elphaba get here." Glinda said looking up at Akira.

Elphaba looked at both the girls acknowledging there exchange.

"You two know each other?" She asked looking at both of them.

"Glinda I am your guardian, I'm supposed to help your friend find you." Akira replied smiling back at her.

Glina chuckled. Akira went over to Glinda.

"Are you all right?" She asked looking concerned, seeing a cut on her arm.

"No she is not." Elphaba said going over to Glinda.

"Relax Elphie, I'll survive." Answered Glinda.

Akira smirked at Glinda and undid her chains, picking her up. "Come on, lets get out of here." She said taking hold of Elphaba and flaming out of the room to her hideout.

Elphaba pulled back from her and looked at them both. "What…why didn't you do that to get into the room, when you were outside?" She asked.

"I can't do it all the time Elphaba, even you know that about magic." Akira replied.

Glinda looked up at Elphaba. "Elphie, don't get mad at Akira, she is my guardian and I asked her to protect you if you tried to rescue me. I needed you to meet her, but I was hoping that it wouldn't be like this. Instead I'm now in running because I stood against the Wizard." She said softly.

"We need to go somewhere else, I know of a certain place, but you have to be up for it." Akira said to both of them.

Elphaba sighed and nodded. "Fine, but just protect Glinda." She said glancing over at Glinda.

Akira nodded and took a bow of leave before leaving her chamber.

Elphaba sighed and looked back at Glinda. "Does she know about us?"

Glinda nodded. "She always has, she kept close eyes on us so that no one would see us or rat us out to anyone else." She replied.

Elphaba looked at Glinda and walked over to her silently as she touched her face lovingly. "I thought I was going to loose you." She said leaning down and kissing her softly. Glinda smiled back up at her and kissed her back. "But you didn't." She replied sucking on Elphaba's bottom lip slightly. Elphaba smiled and wrapped her arms around her before bringing her over to the bed. Glinda smiled as Elphaba showed her dominance over her in the bed.


	2. Discoveries and Truths

In the middle of the night Akira rushed into the chamber. "Elphaba, Glinda! We need to leave now, they are at the gates of the castle." She said loudly, waking up both of the women.

Elphaba rose quickly out of the bed, forgetting about what happened a few hours ago. She blushed and slid back underneath the covers. Glinda looked over at Elphaba and smiled slightly remembering Elphaba was shy when it came to her body. Akira shrugged it off and handed them clothes. Glinda looked down at them and sighed, "Do I really have to wear black?"

Just as Akira was going to reply Elphaba snapped, "Glinda, if you expect to get out of here in one piece you will wear those black clothes."

Akira smiled and ran back to make sure the fortifications for the castle were still holding up.

Elphaba slipped out of bed and pulled on the black clothes sighing slightly. "You know, I could get used to Akira."

"I would hope so. She is going to be with us a lot. I don't know what she would do if she wasn't protecting me." Glinda replied looking at the door Akira had left out of. She sighed and shook her head.

Elphaba smirked at Glinda. "You've grown attached to her, haven't you?" She asked.

Glinda nodded. "She's been with me since I was small. We are almost sisters. Our parents were good friends and we always were around each other then. When her parents were killed, Akira was taken to an orphanage, but my parents took her in. Since then, she took up the sword to fight, but father told her she could have a better job than just revenge and that was to protect me. She took it willingly and she's always been around."

Elphaba frowned slightly at Glinda and touched her arm slightly. "Quite frankly, she is already a sister if she was adopted by your parents. You just took it to another level, and became more than just sisters."

Glinda looked up at Elphaba quizzically. "What do you mean Elphie?"

Elphaba replied softly, "You're what the witches call soul sisters, almost like soul mates. So you have a soul sister and a soul mate."

Glinda smiled widely. "I guess you could say that."

Akira walked in and noticed this conversation, but acted like she didn't hear anything. "Come on, they are almost here and we have to do something about getting out of here." She said, motioning towards a door.

Elphaba nodded and Glinda shrugged. Akira mumbled something under her breath and pointed to the door. Nothing happened and Elphaba and Glinda looked at it quizzically. Akira smirked at them both. "You have to walk through it to find out what happened."

"Oh…" Elphaba and Glinda muttered in unison. They walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a black hallway. "Don't be afraid just walk through. I know the inhabitants that live here." Akira said to both of them.

Elphaba took Glinda's hand and walked through the door with Akira right behind them. Once through, the door shut behind them and disappeared.

"You came back!" Replied a voice in the darkness.

Akira smiled. "Yes Erik, I came back, but I have several guests. I needed somewhere for them to stay."

"Well they are definitely welcome here." Erik said walking out of the darkness to show his partially masked face and black Parisian outfit.

Elphaba eyed him over, before relaxing some. Glinda just gawked at him.

Erik smiled at the two and greeted them both. "Hello Glinda…Elphaba." He said kissing the top of their hands. Akira smiled at them both and motioned for them to follow her and Erik. They followed still taking in their surroundings. "Where exactly are we?" Glinda asked hesistantly.

Erik laughed. "Why, we are at the Opera House." He said smiling back at them. "You will soon meet my protégé, Christine Daae."

Glinda gasped suddenly, making the whole group stop and look at her to make sure nothing was wrong. "You're Erik Destler, Akira told me so much about you."

"I would hope she would have, she has been here a lot lately since she got lost once. Using the wrong trick she was sent here, but I helped her out and sent her back home although she always came back to keep me company when Christine was away for a while." Erik replied smiling at them all.

Erik motioned for them to continue down the corridor. When they entered a room both Elphaba's and Glinda's mouths dropped. "You live here?" They asked still in shock at the swan bed, the red curtains, and all the baroque surroundings.

Erik laughed slightly and nodded. "Yes, I do. Akira helped me in designing some of the opera house. Now you two go get some sleep and I'm going to discuss with Akira how I can help you both with your problems." He said softly.

Elphaba and Glinda nodded and headed to the other room to grab some much needed sleep.

Erik turned to Akira and smiled. "How are you doing mon amor." He said softly.


End file.
